Calma
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Un normal y tranquilo día de vacaciones. [TezuFujiRyo] [One Shot]


**Calma**

**Advertencias: ** Shounen ai más que Yaoi y ¿mencione que el TezuFujiRyo no es exactamente un triangulo? bueno, ya lo hice.

**Disclaimer: ** Hago parte del grupo que le agradece a Konomi-sensei por haber creado Tenipuri.

Un poco tarde pero aquí esta el regalo de cumpleaños para **_Wing§_**, espero que te guste.

-o-

-_30 - 0_- Echizen dijo en voz baja, recordándose a si mismo el marcador.

No era que necesitase recordarlo, por costumbre siempre lo llevaba mentalmente; pero después de años de estar jugando contra alguien y no poder ganarle era lo único que lo ayudaba a concentrarse más... o normalmente lo hacia, cuando no había alguien recostado contra la reja que rodeaba la cancha tomando fotos de vez en cuando y dejando escapar una pequeña risa, que, gracias a la calma del lugar, podía escuchar perfectamente, cada que el otro conseguía un punto.

Si él no fuese el famoso Echizen Ryoma se atrevería a echarle la culpa al risueño espectador, pero después de tantos torneos ganados en los que ni las fotografías, ni las conversaciones y mucho menos las barras para su rival o las propias conseguían perturbarlo, era estupido que ese casi inaudible _click_ siempre lo obligase a observar al culpable en la mitad del partido.

Intentando concentrarse de nuevo tomó con más fuerza su raqueta y se preparó para el servicio del otro, el cual consiguió regresar sin ningún problema y comenzaron el mismo rally que siempre terminaba llevándolo a perder el punto.

Intentando interrumpir el ritmo del otro hizo un lob, pero apretó sus dientes cuando se dio cuenta que el otro ya estaba preparado para este. ¿Desde cuando el era tan predecible?

Echizen escucho una risita más, pero prefirió ignorarla y regresar su atención al partido, no pensaba perder ese juego tan fácilmente, pero en el mismo momento en que su rival servia escuchó el molesto ruido de la cámara y le fue imposible seguir soportándolo.

-¡Fuji-senpai!- reclamó molesto, dejando que la bola pasase a su lado. _"4 - 0"_ -¡Ya basta!-

-Echizen, debes concentrarte- su rival lo estaba observando entre divertido y molesto, lo conocía lo suficiente para reconocer esas emociones en el rostro inexpresivo del que fue su capitán. Odiaba cuando ambos se burlaban de él.

-¡Pero buchou!- la costumbre lo obligaba a seguirlo llamando de la misma manera sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaba, internamente sabia que no podía llamarlo de otra forma hasta no derrotarlo por completo.

-Quien iba a pensar que Echizen-kun no puede mantener su mente en un solo juego durante sus vacaciones- Ryoma le dedicó una mala mirada al antiguo prodigio de seigaku. -Es una lastima no ser periodista, apuesto que me pagarían bien por un reportaje sobre eso.-

Echizen no dijo nada, sabia perfectamente que cualquier discusión con Fuji estaba perdida desde el comienzo, en vez de eso se dirigió a la banca y recogió sus cosas; no tenía deseos de jugar más por el día.

En el momento en que el menor salió Fuji se dirigió a la persona que continuaba aun permanecía en la cancha.

-Ne, Tezuka ¿piensas que se molestó?- el mayor solo se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra, siempre que el juego parecía perder parte de su seriedad, en cualquier sentido, Echizen acostumbraba a abandonar la cancha y ambos lo sabían bien, mas eso no hacia que la situación siempre fuese menos extraña.

-o-

Sin sentirse realmente cansado Echizen dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Tres años habían pasado desde que se había graduado de Seigaku y dos desde su debut como tenista profesional; desde entonces solo había mantenido contacto con dos de sus senpais: Tezuka Kunimitsu y Fuji Syuusuke; en ambos casos por razones más profesionales que sociales, pero, con el tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente como para aceptar pasar vacaciones con ambos, aunque siempre que lo hacia terminaba arrepintiéndose en algún momento.

La idea de que pasaran algunos días juntos siempre provenía de Fuji y Echizen nunca había cuestionado al antiguo capitán de seigaku sobre el tema, no le interesaba saber.

Las primeras vacaciones improvisadas que habían pasado los tres habían sido en algún bosque en Estados Unidos, justo después de un torneo en el que Tezuka y Echizen se encontraban participando.

Aunque Fuji se dedicaba a la fotografía él se encontraba allí, haciendo un supuesto cubrimiento del partido final entre las dos estrellas japonesas; Echizen nunca le creyó, aunque tampoco se tomó el trabajo de averiguar si tal articulo existía pero, cuando se encontró dos días después en una cabaña en la mitad de la nada, que no tenia electricidad la gran parte del día, sin ninguna cancha de tenis cerca y con la única compañía de sus senpais, se llegó a molestar con el prodigio.

Aun así, para su sorpresa, dichas vacaciones no habían sido tan desagradables, al menos si ignoraba como había sido despertado los cuatro días que habían pasado en el lugar.

Echizen suspiró, al menos esta vez agradecía que el tensai hubiese tenido la buena idea de quedarse un hotel normal y con canchas de tenis cerca.

-Echizen- Ryoma abrió sus ojos con pereza y vio como Tezuka se sentaba a su lado, aprovechando se acomodó para dejar su cabeza en el regazo de su ex-capitán, decidido a disfrutar el momento de calma que, sabia, no duraría mucho como se lo indicó un _click_ frente a el.

Después de eso sintió unos labios conocidos en los suyos y cuando estos se alejaron pudo observar como Fuji saludaba con un pequeño beso a Tezuka y soltó un nuevo suspiro, en todas sus vacaciones con esos dos era imposible pasar un rato tranquilo, mucho menos tener un buen juego, pero no podía negar que, en cierta forma, siempre las disfrutaba.

**-FIN-**

  
**Notas:** ¿Soy la única que tiene la impresión de que quedo demasiado _extraño_? Tal vez es porque este mi primer intento de escribir algo como esto, solo espero que no haya quedado muy mal. 

Comentarios, críticas y demás son más que bienvenidos.


End file.
